a hero in a different story
by MaGiCaLmYsTiC
Summary: james potter wasnt the onlyone to have a child


__

hello this is my story and my characters (well so far except Harry Potter and the character later in the story) but anyway i wont drawl on too much.

i have to warn you im not that good of a speller or any good at proper grammar but i

do try so bare with me.

Please review and tell me wat you think cause if no one likes it i wont carry on.

so now the long awaited saying

On with the story. :)

You all know the story of Harry Potter but have you ever heard the story of Orion.

What if James Potter wasn't the only maurderer to have a child and what if possibly?

Harry Potter wasn't the only one to survive the killing curse and lead a lonely life.

This is the story and life of Orion.

In one of the darkest alleys in London a group of no more than four stood in a tight

Circle.

The four were no older than 14 and looked as though they hadn't had a shower in years which wasn't

far from the truth.

"I did it last night I aint gunna do it again, no matter wat you say". This came from a boy with light

brown hair that was caked in so much dirt it looked black. He was of average height and thin. On his

body he wore rags and on his feet he wore joggers that were most definitely several sizes too small.

"Come on Mick"

"Na bloody way im doin it again Jase" yelled the light brown boy who was called Mike which was oddly short for Mickeleto.

The boy currently being glared at was a few centimetres shorter than the other three. He wore the same

Rags and shoes, in fact he looked a lot like the other boy the only thing radically different was his hair that was of a reddish colour and his nose was more square.

With one more lethal glare in his direction Jase caved in and relented.

With that the two turned their attention to the other members of their group with identical smirks.

"Ya know how I lent ya that bit of money mate well ya can pay me back by going and getting me, me dinner.

"Blackmail aint ya thing Mick"

"yer but Dave I did give ya me money"

"Sorry even if I wanted to I couldn't, me ankle is sprained" and to prove his point he held up what some people could call bandaged foot. The boy unlike the other two had platinum blonde hair a lot taller and wore clothes that were in a somewat better condition.

The three finding no success in each other turned to the only remaining person in their group.

"Sorry mate but it looks like your the one that's got at do it if we wanna eat tonight"

The last remaining boy sighed there wasn't any point arguing it would only end in none of them

eating that night, so the boy nodded and turned around heading out of the dark alley.

As the boy walked across the road a nearby streetlamp illuminated his face. He was extremely pale and had

high hollow cheekbones that stuck out like most bones in his body. He wasn't short not by any means but

wasn't tall either. Over his rags he wore a long black trench coat and had a pair of too big joggers on his feet.

Unlike the other three boys he had midnight black hair that lung loosely down his face and well past his shoulders. By normal standard the boy looked like most boys his age only thinner except his eye that were

of deep sparkling sapphires that held streaks of vibrant purple.

As the boy entered the corner store he received many wary looks from late night shoppers.

He managed to pocket a bag of hot dogs, two bags of chips and a bottle of soda before a loud HEY

Assaulted his ears. And as fast as he could he bolted out of the shop down the opposite street turned and ran down the familiar dark alley towards three egger boys waiting for their dinner.

"What did ya get" They asked together. So without a due he handed over the stolen purchase.

"Good nab Orion couldn't have done better myself" and "Go Black new ya could do it" came the pleased

replies from his friends.

And as the four devoured the food one thought ran through Orion Black's head "Things will never change"

But as we all know everyone makes mistake and that one assumption would turn out to be his biggest one.


End file.
